


Sparks

by blue_poet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_poet/pseuds/blue_poet
Summary: After Keith almost sacrificed himself (in 4x06) Lance confronts him, asking him why.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> [Situated after 4x06, where Keith almost sacrificed himself in order to take down the shield.]
> 
> I was trying out some writing prompts and this came out! Kinda like how it turned out. I rewatched Voltron earlier this month and it surprised me (again) that no one mentioned Keith's sacrifice, even if he didn't get to do it.  
> That's it, hope you enjoy this angsty fic!

Keith was exhausted. Sweat still clung to his skin, making him feel sticky all over. His hair was plastered to his forehead, his heavy steps echoed through the Castle of Lions. He sighed, turning to look at the galra fighter he had just abandoned. Its left wing was damaged, the cockpit’s windshield was cracked, and the firing system almost shut down in the middle of the battle.

The ship wasn’t destroyed, at least, and neither was him.

He looked away from it, only to find Lance standing there, eyes fixated on the ship behind him. He had that worried look on his face, but Keith guessed it was because it was Lotor who saved them— it shocked him too.

“Hey, Lance.” Keith struggled to form a smile; muscles too tired from the stress the battle caused him. He walked towards him, raising his hand to high-five the red paladin as they always did whenever they met.

“What were you thinking?” Lance’s broken tone stopped Keith steps away from him, hand slowly lowering and smile faltering. The worried look in Lance’s face wasn’t because of Lotor, then. He’d seen him.

“W-what do you mean, Lance?” He stuttered. Keith never stuttered. He cleared his throat and started again, his voice coming out normal now. “I was thinking of giving you a high-five, but you don’t seem in the mood.” He joked, lowering his hand completely and forcing himself to grin at the other guy. He had to leave, had to avoid this. “It’s fine. You must be tired. I’ll get going, then.”

“No.” Lance’s voice came out harsh, making him stop again. He looked over his shoulder only to find blue eyes brimming with tears, a pout settled in Lance’s lips. His eyes and nose were red, and the glow that used to be on his skin was gone. Keith gasped, turning around and coming closer to Lance.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” A thought crossed his mind, and worry filled his face. His hands reached out to Lance’s slumping figure, words now coming out frantic. “Did you get hurt in battle? Did you—”

“I saw you.” Lance interrupted, eyes now casted down, tiny voice barely reaching Keith’s ears. He froze, eyes growing big. He shook his head and opened his mouth to speak, but Lance was faster. “I saw you almost crushing against that shield. On _purpose_.” Lance’s eyes met Keith’s violet ones again, so much pain reflected on them it made Keith’s heart ache. “I know your flying skills. I’ve seen you in battle. You don’t make mistakes like that.” He stopped talking for a second, angrily wiping the tears away. He sniffed as new tears rolled down his cheeks. “What were you thinking, really? That your life was disposable? That you could just, what, die like that and we would keep on living?” His voice grew higher as he spoke, anger tinting his words. Next time he spoke, he was nearly screaming. “That you could leave us, _me_ , just like that?”

Keith gaped for a second, trying to process what had just been said as Lance kept looking at him with those eyes, always so expressive. He tried to find the right words, tried to express himself correctly, but his mouth didn’t deliver any of his thoughts as he wanted.

“I— I didn’t think about it, I just— we had to take down the shield and I—”

“And you almost got yourself killed!” Lance yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Keith’s chest. “This is real life, not one of Earth’s videogames! You don’t get to restart things when you make a mistake!”

“I wasn’t making a mistake!” Keith shouted back, hand reaching out to slap Lance’s finger away. He stepped further into his personal space, chest barely touching, mere centimeters separating them. Angry tears filled Keith’s eyes, teeth showing as he spoke. “I was trying to save all of you! The coalition, Voltron, _you_! I—” He felt the rage fall from his body as a piece of cloth would. He breathed out, shoulders slumped, voice lowering and eyes becoming softer. He looked at Lance, hand reaching out to wipe the tears away. It stayed there, caressing his cheek while Keith struggled to find the words. “I _did_ think I was disposable. I’m not a Voltron paladin anymore. I’m not an important member of the Blade. The universe doesn’t _need me_. They need _you_ , Lance, and I’m willing to sacrifice myself for that.”

“The universe does need you.” Lance whispered, eyes full of stars as he leaned into Keith’s hand. “And I need you. I wouldn’t be able to go on without you.” He closed his eyes for a second, breathing Keith’s scent and holding his hand with his own. Keith stayed there, watching how their skin contrasted, how Lance’s long lashes fluttered, the way his lips were parted. “I don’t want to go on without you.” Lance opened his eyes as he realized what he wanted to say, loving gaze finding Keith’s. “I— you’re my person, Keith. We’ve always been together, ever since we left Earth and we’ve been having each other’s backs through all of this mess. And I feel— I think I’ve known for a while now.” He chuckled, breathy voice coming out. “That— that I love you.”

Keith’s breath got stuck on his throat, shocked, eyes glistening with tears. His thumb stayed still in Lance’s cheek, ocean eyes looking up at him and brows furrowed in expectation. Keith smiled without noticing; a big, beaming smile that used half of his face, Lance’s favorite. Keith’s eyes crinkled, happy tears running down his cheekbones as he exhaled. He tilted his head until their foreheads were touching, until he could smell Lance’s sweat and shampoo and their breaths mingled into one.

Closing his eyes as he enjoyed the moment, Keith said the words he thought he’d never be capable to say Lance, the guy he’s been in love with for months.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you have an amazing day. 💖  
> Please leave your comments or feel free to go talk to me on @_bluepoet (IG) or @bluetrinix (twitter).


End file.
